Aloria
Aloria, officially known as the The Republic of Aloria, or Gweriniaeth Tirgwyryf in Draddeg is a Democratic Republic on the north-western edge of Artania. It is bordered by Dorvik to the northeast, Kirlawa in the east, Dundorf in the southeast, and Rutania to the south. The blue waters of the Verranderlijke Ocean form the western borders. The nation was founded as a monarchy in the 14th century, occupying the most of current Aloria., which lasted until a revolution in 2099 which overthrew the monarchy and established a democratic republic. Aloria is a multicultural society, the product of large-scale immigration from many countries. Nowadays, about 55% of the population in Aloria are Draddwyr. Etymology Aloria is named after Caius Alorius, a Selucian conqueror leader who unified the coastal areas of Aloria under one rule. Although the empire was officially named the Holy Empire, many people referred to it as the Holy Alorian Empire or Alorian Empire, because it was ruled for several hundred years by the Alorius dynasty (descendants from Caius Alorius). Even the area surrounding the Empire, a loose confederacy of duchies, were known as Aloria by outsiders. This led Charles I, the first to unite most of modern Aloria, to call his kingdom Aloria. Geography ]] Aloria occupies Artania's northwest corner. On Aloria's northeastern border is Dorvik; on its eastern border is Kirlawa; on its southeastern border is Dundorf; and along its southern border is Rutania. The Verranderlijke Ocean orms Aloria's northern and western coast. Aloria has five regions: Percuma in the east, Berjaya in the southcentral area, Kaunlaran in the northwest, Sumusulong in the west and Aman in the southwest. Physiographic divisions Aloria has a varied topography. A broad, flat coastal plain lines the Verranderlijke Ocean shores from the Alorian-Rutanian border to the City of Vaca, and includes the Sumusulong peninsula. Areas further inland feature rolling hills and temperate forests, most notably Sildar Forest. The Yellow Mountains form a line of low mountains separating the western seaboard from the Midwest. Western Aloria contain subtropical forests and, near the Krentori River Delta, mangrove wetlands, especially in Krentori. Along the coast of the Sumusulong Penisula is a series of low mountain ranges known as the Sildarian Coast Ranges. Much of the Alorian Northeast coast is inhabited by some of the densest vegetation, as well as some very vertile valleys. East of the Yellow Mountains and the Kaunlaran River lies the Great Plains, also known as the Midwest. The Midwest, between the Kaunlaran River, Krentori River and Ultran River, consist largely of rolling hills and productive farmland. A large portion of the country's agricultural products are grown in the Great Plains. Before their general conversion to farmland, the Great Plains were noted for their extensive grasslands, from tallgrass prairie in the western plains to shortgrass steppe in the eastern plains. Elevation rises gradually from less than a few hundred feet near the Kaunlaran River to more than a mile high in the east near the Verita River. The Great Plains come to an abrupt end at the Kurmal Mountains. The Kurmal Mountains form a large portion of Eastern Aloria, entering from Dorvik and stretching to Dundorf. The Kurmal Mountains are a high, rugged, and dense mountain range. It contains the highest point of the country, Mount Belmore,(14,505 ft; 4,421 m). Climate Due to its northern location, Aloria has mostly a Humid Continental climate. Its comparatively generous climate contributed (in part) to the country's rise as an economic power, with infrequent severe drought in the major agricultural regions, a general lack of widespread flooding, and a mainly temperate climate that receives adequate precipitation. The main influence on Alorian weather is the polar jet stream, which brings in large low pressure systems from the northern Verranderlijke Ocean. The Sildar Coastal Range and Yellow Mountains pick up most of the moisture from these systems as they move eastward. Greatly diminished by the time they reach the Great Plains, much of the moisture has been sapped by the orographic effect as it is forced over several mountain ranges. However, once it moves over the Great Plains, uninterrupted flat land allows it to reorganize and can lead to major clashes of air masses. In addition, moisture from the Krentori River Delta is often drawn northward. When combined with a powerful jet stream, this can lead to violent thunderstorms, especially during spring and summer. Sometimes during late winter and spring these storms can combine with another low pressure system as they move up the North Coast and into the Verranderlijke Ocean, where they intensify rapidly. These storms often bring widespread, heavy snowfall in Ultran. The uninterrupted flat grasslands of the Ultran Plains also leads to some of the most extreme climate swings in the world. Temperatures can rise or drop rapidly and winds can be extreme, and the flow of heat waves or Arctic air masses often advance uninterrupted through the plains. History main article: History of Aloria Politics and government Federated Kingdoms of Aloria is a federal monarchy with one elected individual serving as the head of state. It is fundamentally structured as a representative democracy. Aloria has been a democratic republic since 1 January 2099, when the monarchy was abolished. The constitution was promulgated on 26 June 2100. The government is regulated by a system of checks and balances defined by the Alorian Constitution, which serves as the country's supreme legal document and as a social contract for the Alorian people. In the Alorian federalist system, citizens are usually subject to three levels of government: national, regional, and local. Executive power is primarily vested on the President, who serves as the head of state in Aloria. He or she is elected through a two-round system of election for a four-year term, during which he or she presides his or her Cabinet composed of the heads of the different executive ministries. A President can be re-elected as many times as he or she wants since their is no restriction for a presidential term. Legislative power is exercised by the senate, also known as the Federal National Council. They make federal law, approve treaties, possess the power of the purse, approves the appointment of the Cabinet, and has the power of impeachment. A member of the senate is elected through a party-list proportional representation system of election for a six-year term. Judicial power rests on the the Supreme Court of Aloria and lower federal Kingdom courts. The members of the Supreme Court are appointed by the President with indirect Parliamentary approval, but they shall be independent from the executive and legislative branch. They interpret laws and overturn laws they deem unconstitutional. Aloria is organizationally structured as a so-called Independent Kingdoms; it is one of the most decentralized countries in Terra, for example, all kingdoms have their own royal families, elected parliaments, governments, public administrations, budgets, and resources. Health and education systems among others are managed by the kingdoms. Each kingdom is governed by an executive office led by the king, together with a unicameral legislative body that has a different name for each kingdom. The kingdoms has their own legislature, and the relationship between their legislative and executive branches mirrors that of the federal system: the legislatures are elected for four years. The King appoints a cabinet to run the kingdoms's agencies and to carry out the executive duties of the kingdoms's government. All responsibilities not granted to the national government are reserved to the kingdoms. Represented Political Parties Demographics Largest cities of Aloria: *Ultran City (22,678,056 inhabitants) *Concordia (18,567,312 inhabitants) *Verita (15,913,877 inhabitants) *Sildar City (14,810,012 inhabitants) *Port Aloria (14,241,750 inhabitants) *Port Liberty (12,996,321 inhabitants) *Libertia (10,563,028 inhabitants) *Pax (9,145,051 inhabitants) *Ceres (9,028,066 inhabitants) *Calliope (8,976,434 inhabitants) *Mansfield (6,578,250 inhabitants) Population The most populous areas are in the north and east. The northern region consists of the largest and most populated cities in the country. 25% of the population lives in the province of Ultran. The highest population is concentrated around the cities of Ultran and Port Liberty, which is one of the largest towns in the country. The province of Kurmal, the largest province of Aloria, is also very highly populated, although most of the population is concentrated in the southern part of the region, while the Kurmal Mountain area is mostly populated by small mining cities. In Gavonshire, Sildar and Krentori the most populated areas are only concentrated in and around the large cities. Origin Alorians are a diverse people that have roots from places as far as western Dovani or as close as Dundorf. It was not until the fourth century B.C. that any outsiders took an interest in the wilderness that was Aloria. These outsiders were the Makans, a small group of Yeudi, who supposedly can trace their roots back to Quanzar and got here, as far as anyone can surmise, by boat. The Makans and natives lived peacefully until the year 803 A.D., when a large mass of militant Selucianist Hosians migrated to Krentori and Sildar in order to set up a new Hosian empire. The last of Aloria's people, and the most numerous, are the Draddwyrs. This group migrated into Sildar, Gavonshire and Ultran in the early 11th century from the Great North Dovani Plain. From the 21st Century on, immigrants from other parts of the world came to Aloria, mostly from Quanzar, Cildania and Darnussia. Those immigrants still form a minority in Aloria, but their cultural influences are very effective on today's society. Ethno-cultural demographics Ethnic background • Draddwyr 55% • Artanian 35% • Selucians 5% • Other 5% Language fluency • Draddeg 88% • Dundorfische 75% • Luthorian 35% • Selucian 5% Religion • Alorian Hosian Church / Bishopal 45% • Confessional Ameliorate Church of Dundorf / Luthoran 25% • Bogism 12% Hinduism 10% • Selucian Patriarchal Church / Patriarchal 8% Economy Aloria has a capitalist mixed economy, which is fueled by abundant natural resources, a well-developed infrastructure, and high productivity. The private sector constitutes the bulk of the economy, with government activity accounting for 11,85% of GDP. Aloria was, before the occupation by the New World Order, one of the leading economic forces in Artania. After the war, the economy declined dramatically, with Aloria losing their major position in the world economy. Since the Reconstruction it has rebounded to an extent, thanks to its friendly climate for progress and generally stable environment. The most important export-products are agricultural goods like wheat, corn and beef, mining products like steel, copper and bauxite, and technological products like computers, cars, biochemics, oil and aerospace products. Tourism and entertainment have also an important revenue, as Aloria is well known for his famous movie industry and as the birthplace of Rock and Roll. Agriculture Aloria is one of the world's major agricultural producers, ranking fifth worldwide in production of wheat, corn and beef. In 2705, agricultural output accounted nearly one third of all exports. Wheat and corn are major export commodities at 25% of the total. Cattle-raising is a major industry. Beef and other meats are some of the most important agricultural export products of Aloria. Beef, leather and dairy were 32% of total exports, making it Aloria's most profitable export product. Nearly 5 million tonnes of meats (not including seafood) are produced in Aloria, long the world's leading beef consumer on a per capita basis. Beef accounts for 3.2 million tonnes. Sheep-raising and wool are also important in Aloria, though mostly for domestic consumption. Fruits and vegetables made up 4% of exports: apples, pears and grapes in the Sildarian Central Valley and in Gavonshire, but are mostly grown for domestic consumption. Aloria is Artania's fourth-largest wine producer, and fine wine production has taken major leaps in quality. A growing export, total viticulture potential is far from having been met. Logging and mining Forestry has long history in every Alorian region but Sildar, accounting for almost 14 million m3 of roundwood harvests; elm for cellulose, pine and eucalyptus for furniture, as well as for paper products (1.5 million tons) are all widely harvested. Logging accounts for 2% of exports. Another lucrative business in Aloria is the mining industry, wich is concentrated mostly in the east of the country, in the mountainous area of Kurmal, were lots of iron, copper and bauxite are found. Mining continues to be important to Aloria’s economy. Natural gas has supplanted iron, copper and bauxite as the country’s most valuable natural commodity. Aloria has the fourth largest natural gas reserves in the world. The government has a long-term sales-agreement to sell natural gas to Rutania through 2798. Industry Alorian manufacturing is highly diversified and technologically advanced. Main industries are steel, motor vehicles, aerospace, telecommunications, chemicals, electronics, consumer goods, lumber, mining. Aloria has been one of the leading nations in scientific research and technological innovation since the late 24th century. Today, the bulk of research and development funding, 64%, comes from the private sector. Aloria leads the world in scientific research papers and impact factor. The San Antoniio Valley, more known as 'Tech Valley', is the worlds most highly developed scientific area. Alorians possess high levels of technological consumer goods, and almost half of Alorian households have broadband Internet access. Manufacturing is the nation's second largest sector in the economy (21.5% of GDP in 2705). Nearly half the nation's industries are in and around Sildar, though Ceres and Ultran are also home to significant industrial centers. Llanymôr and the surrounding region constitute a major manufacturing center, most notably as home to the automobile companies Fjord Motor Company and Luxor Motors. These areas are accustomed to the economic cycles of the auto industry. A rise in automated manufacturing using robot technology, inexpensive labor in other parts of the world, and increased competition have led to a steady transformation of certain types of manufacturing jobs in the region. Alorian cars are some of the most advanced in the world, with Fjord Motor Company at the forefront. The Alorian steel and mining industry makes cars in Aloria cheap to build, as they are close to raw materials. The metropolitan area in and around Llanymôr forms the commercial heart of the country. The chain of large cities homes many mighty, worldwide companies like Rockygroup, Fjord Motor Company, Carlton Enterprises and International Steel. One anomaly in the current economy is the concentration of wealth, Rockygroup Incorporated currently controls eight percent of Aloria's wealth and growing, therefore being one of the largest and most powerful companies in the world. Energy Aloria is energy self-sufficient for the most part. The country’s energy needs are relatively small but growing consistently. Aloria uses natural gas for the majority of its power needs, followed by hydroelectricity. The country has large reserves of both. Aloria has estimated natural gas reserves total 27.6 trillion cubic feet (780 km3), ranking Aloria fourth in terms of proven natural gas reserves in the world. Aloria’s crude natural gas deposits are located in six geological basins along the Northern coast and in the Sildarian central valleys. Natural gas-fired power plants typically account for more than one-half of Aloria's electricity generation. The states of Sildar and Krentori are the largest hydroelectric power producers in Aloria, and with adequate rainfall, hydroelectric power typically accounts for close to one-fifth of nation's electricity generation. Substantial geothermal and wind power resources are found along the coastal mountain ranges and the Midwest. Tourism and entertainment Tourism is a large industry in Aloria. In winter, the ski resorts of the Kurmal Mountains host skiers from around the globe. The many ski resorts form an upscale tourist center. In the summer, many tourists visit the summer camps in the iddylic scenery of the Kurmal Mountains and the Palisade Hills in Gavonshire. Trout fishing, lake fishing and hiking draw outdoor enthusiasts to eastern Aloria. The Cwmgigfran movie industry is one of the leading makers of movies and television shows in the English speaking world, and has made many well known and classic movies, as well the home of many famous record companies. Corporations Some of Aloria's most influential corporations are listed here Education The education system in the Democratic Republic of Aloria is composed of elementary education (Grades I-VI), lower secondary education (Grades VII-IX), upper secondary education (Year I-IV), and tertiary or college education. The system was adopted from the Revised Elementary and Secondary Level System Act of 2927 and Revised Elementary and Secondary Curriculum Act of 2927, which was initiated by Arnel Tarmando, then Minister of Education and Culture. The current legislation is a revision of the Elementary and Secondary Curriculum Proposal of 2694 and the Elementary and Secondary Level System Act of 2694, which was initiated by Jess Paul, who was also Minister of Education and Culture at that time. The new system was adopted since the age limit of compulsory education had been increased to 18 years old. Culture As one of the oldest democracies on Artania, and one of the oldest nations in general, Aloria has a long cultural lineage that dates back to the time of the Kurmalian Clan Society, the Holy Alorian Empire, and into the modern age. Alorian culture has been exported, mostly through movies and music, all around Terra to many English(and non-English) speaking countries. Aloria is best known for pioneering in motion pictures, and developing the now global phenomenon of Rock and Roll music. Literature Alorian literature, unlike its counterparts in movies and television, is relatively a domestic art. Alorian writers have written about everything from philosophy to everyday life and continue to do so. Some important Alorian writers include Gary Demonchio the great horror writer of the 19th Century, Emily Peterson who is widely considered the best Alorian writer in history, and Otis Henderson one of the most influential writers of the twentieth century. Since then, Alorian literature has declined in outside popularity but has stayed strong on the domestic market where it mixes with literature from other nations. Movie and Television The Alorian movie and television industry centered in Sildar Beach is one of the most famous in the world. Famous stars like Derrick Dean and Samuel Sun have been actors in the industry. Animated characters like Morton Mouse and Bernard Bunny have also gained prominence throughout the world through the export of Alorian media. Entertainment media, chiefly movies, is one of Aloria's top five exports. Visual Arts Selucian inspired sculpture and other art prevailed all up until the late 1800s. Expressionism gained hold in Aloria, and many famous artists of that era were painters of Alorian origin. Music Aloria has many different styles of music influenced by the diverse cultures that settled in Aloria. In the early days of Aloria's history all up until the modern times Aloria generally had music similar to its neighbors, and contributed to Northern Artanian music with great composers such as Johan Burkson and Felix Alorius Mosby. It wasn't until the late 1800s and early 1900s that Aloria developed its own styles of music that are now found everywhere: Blues, country, and folk music. Country music flourished in the Ultran plains where people were plainspoken, blues sprouted up in the Krentori Delta where black laborers worked for substandard wages, and folk music gain popularity by the miners in the Kurmal mountains. Once the 1950's came along, and along with it mass media and widespread communication, did these different music genres meld into one kind of music: Rock and Roll. Famous rockers like Elvis Preston and Chuck Smith rocketed the new music into the mainstream and it has been popular with people all across the world ever since. Theater Aloria has a long tradition of Theater stretching back to the Monarchy. Early Alorian Drama consisted mainly of morality plays written by monks. The most famous of these plays and one of the few of which a complete script has survived through the ages is "The King, The Holyman and The Peasant". The play in short tells the story of the individual lives of a King, a Priest and a Farmer and how they occasionally cross paths. The play asks the question which of them is more devout in their lives. The answer is given by the Monk as the farmer as the Priest and the King are both depicted as greedy men who use their position to gain money for themselves. Seen as a critic of the wealth accumulated by the early Alorian church. Aloria missed out during the period when most nations had their dramatic renaissance. Due to the Political turmoil that effected early Alorian history. Although this has set the tone for the Theatrical scene in Aloria. During this period most plays written in Aloria were of a political nature telling the story of various coups and uprisings as well as producing critics of various new leaders. This tendency has survived and to this day most Alroian Theater is of a political or topical nature. Very few great love stories or emotional dramas have been produced by the Alorian playwrite. Aloria came let to its great and lasting playwrite. The most famous writer in Alorian dramatic history is Jonathan Asheton. A 26th century Alorian playwrite and humanist. Considered to be the greatest stage writer Aloria has ever produced and one of the best in Terra. His plays were popular but became more so after his death as during his lifetime he was considered a controversial figure. Asheton was a very vocal activist in the religious resurgence of the 26th century and his most famous play depicts a homosexual love story where the young couple eventually kill themselves because of religious persecution.